A large proportion of the homes in use and being built today have heating and air conditioning systems utilizing air as the medium of distributing temperature conditioned air throughout the building. The use of air for this function is popular because air is inexpensive, efficient, and universally available.
One significant drawback in the use of air for the distribution of heat or coolness is that the air used for conducting the desired temperature is also capable of conducting unwanted characteristics. A frequently occurring and disliked characteristic which the air in such a system may carry is that of unpleasant odors. If one of the rooms which is served by the air distribution system contains a strong odor, that odor is in the air and will be conducted through the system to all other locations in the building.
Many pleasant smelling fragrances are sold on the market today which are intended to improve the odor conditions within a room or other building space. Usually these odorants are placed in a spot from which the odorant broadcasts its pleasant smell such that the closer one is to the source, the stronger the smell seems to be. As with unwanted foul smells, the pleasant smell will be picked up by the air system and distributed throughout the house, but will always be strongest in the area of origination.
An alternate method of improving the odor in a room is by the use of a liquid chemical substance which is sprayed into the air by means of pressure. The spraying method improves the movement of the smell to a greater area according to the direction and power of the propellant, but it lasts for only a short time.
The present invention recognizes that if an air distribution system can function to spread foul odors throughout a building the same system could be utilized to distribute desirable odors.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a building odor improving system which continuously improves the odor in a building.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a system which is variable and can modify the odor conditions primarily in certain rooms.
It is an additional objective of the present invention to provide a building odor improving system which distributes an odor improving fragrance uniformly over a large area.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a building odor improving system to function in an existing air distributing heating and air conditioning system.
These and other objectives will become apparent as the present invention herein is disclosed.